Original Chracter Bio: Garnet Rose
by RealRider71
Summary: A bio of my OC, now updated


**A/N: Hey, everyone, I've deceived that my O.C., Garnet Rose, could use a touch up in his character. If you've read my Cat in Shining Armor One-shot, you've got a rough idea on his looks, black cloak, long sword sniper hybrid, white hair with red tips and wolf Faunus ears, and that's about it. But I've come to a decision to uptade his bio, so here it is:**

**Full name: Garnet Schnee Rose.**

**Age: 17.**

**Family: Ruby and Weiss Rose.**

**Appearance: Black cloak with red trimming on the inside. Black shirt underneath a black jacket that has red trimming in the shape of thorns that lead to the outline of a rose emblem on the back. He wears black pants with a chain on the right pocket and a silver cross on the left. The pants pants also have a red trim on the side that lead down to black boots with a red sole that have a rose emblem on the heel. The snowflake emblem of his mother Weiss is on the front of the boots. He has white hair with red tips and a pair of wolf Faunus ears of the same colors (as mentioned before), but because of how he was born, through Dust experimentation, he also has a wolf tail to go along with the ears. He's the only known Faunus to have both appendages.**

**Personality: He is the leader of his team in Beacon Academy. Comprised of Garnet Rose, Stella and Sterling Belladonna, the son and daughter of Blake and Yang, and Amethyst Evernight, the daughter of a wealthy socialite, they make Team RSSE, a quickly rising team at the school. He is an impressive leader, always making sure his teammates do their absolute best. He is a brave and strong leader, always taking on challenges that not even upperclassmen huntsman or huntresses could take head on. He can motivate anyone to better themselves through speeches, and can get to even those with a strong bias against the Faunus. **

**Weapon: Blood Rose, a longsword sniper hybrid. The blade itself is forged from a man made metal that is almost impossible to break (sort of like Vibranium from Marvel, but not quite) and the hilt of the sword is made from a special cloth that is also black and red. The ammo is made from experimental Dust that Weiss got a hold of from the Atlesian military. **

**Semblances: That's right, _Semblances. _Again, due to how he was born, he acquired two of his moms Semblances, Speed and Glyphs. From age 2, he accidentally summoned a large Grimm, after sneezing from inhaling some Dust that Ruby showed him. He then accessed Speed when he was on a walk in the park with his moms, almost running the entirety of the park 3 times. When using Speed, he leaves a trail of black roses, and when using Glyphs, his snowflake emblem is also black, and when he puts serious effort, he can summon multiple things with the Semblance, and even weapons. He started trading with his Aunts Yang and Winter to improve his strength, leading him to lift upwards of 700 pounds at the very least. One time, he punched a Beowulf so hard, it's neck broke, and he choked an Ursa to death.**

**Extra info: As a student of Beacon, he was surprised at the news that his mom, Ruby, was going to be a teacher, and is often embarrassed when she shows off her son's abilities with his weapon. Ruby runs the weapons classes, helping students to improve their gear and gushing about either Crescent Rose or Blood Rose. Weiss, meanwhile, continues to run the SDC, and ships the experimental Dust ammo to Garnet whenever she can. **

**Flashback time!**

**_One night, when he was ten, he opened the door to his mothers room, and saw them, Team NDGO, Glynda Goodwitch, Neon Katt, Penny Polendina, Neopoltian, and Cinder Fall...naked in what he would soon learn to be a massive orgy. _**

**_"...Is it weird that this isn't even the weirdest thing I've walked in on?" the ten year old boy said in the awkward silence. _**

**Since then, Ruby and Weiss told him that they have a 'harem,' and all the women involved have all treated him almost as their own child, taking him out and giving him gifts, at the catch he won't tell anyone about that night, or what's going to happen the same night. Kind of an awkward situation at times, as Ruby is his teacher and Glynda is the new headmistress of Beacon. **

**Lately, however, Garnet has been gaining some attention from the girls of the school, starting with Amethyst, and moving to some of the female teams, as one day they, on a dare, walked in the male locker room, and they just so happen to take a peek at Garnet, the only one inside, wearing some sweatpants, and had their eyes popping out of their head at the sight of an EIGHT PACK! Something he got from his intense training with Yang and Winter. From that day, most of the girls can't look at Garnet with out moving to his stomach and blushing like a tomato. **

**Lately, however, things were changing, and not in the best way. A new figure with a deep hatred of the Schnee family for what they did to him and his own family has started making his move to destroy their name by digging up their shady past and exposing it to the world. He has a plan to turn virtually all of Remnant against Garnet's family, and it's up to him and his friends, and soon to be girlfriends, to put a stop to the figures malicious agenda and keep his family safe from harm. **

**And that's a wrap. Hope you like these improvements to my O.C., I think they make him more interesting, compelling, and overall a better character. Peace out, and have a good April 1st**


End file.
